


The Daemon Inside

by Apriscottie



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Demon Ignis, Demon Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 05:21:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16235003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apriscottie/pseuds/Apriscottie
Summary: Prompto has been pestering his daemon boyfriend for sex for some time now, insisting that he'd be fine, that he wouldnt get hurt, and that if he did, well, he would be a-okay with that. Finally, Ignis caves with one last assurance that Prompto knows what he's getting himself into.





	The Daemon Inside

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Captivated by the Flame](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/422837) by Blind-royal-guardian. 



> A VEEERY self indulgent drabble inspired by a piece of art by @blind-royal-guardian on tumblr.

The daemon’s claws applied no pressure against Prompto’s skin, yet they left trails of glowing cracks along the surface of his abdomen. He didn't mind though. It didn't hurt. And the tingling sensation he did feel was almost too good to protest against. 

So he leaned into it and tilted his face up towards the daemon’s face, eyelids fluttering a bit.

Ignis’s voice was rough and crackled with a certain power, one that seemed to threaten, but also soothe. “Are you certain of this?”

Prompto’s head bobbed a little.

“And you know the risks?”

Prompto turned in his arms and threw his own up around Ignis’s shoulders. “That I could spontaneously combust into a tower of colorful flames? Pretty sure that would happen even if you were human.”

“I'm serious, Prompto.” But his grip only tightened around the human in his arms. He very obviously did not want to let Prompto go, but the concern in his voice was almost equal to the need there too.

Prompto clung to him as well. “I'm positive. And I'm never positive about anything.” He smiled. “And what a way to go, am I right?”

Ignis groaned. “You are certainly a strange one, I'll give you that.” 

“Mmm… if we're done discussing the dangers of you fucking me, I'd like to move along now.” Prompto’s tone was coy and he knew the potential dangers and was willing to risk them, but he couldn't hide the slight tremor in his muscles.

Ignis gave a low chuckle and hooked a hand under one of Prompto’s legs, hiking it up along his waist. “Very well then…” He pressed his body forward, pushing Prompto into the wall as he laid a firm and demanding kiss on his lips.

Prompto’s hands slowly wound up into Ignis’s hair where they soon found the bent horns that grew from his scalp. He gripped them tight, pulling Ignis deeper into the kiss, and lifted his other leg up to match the first, holding himself aloft by the daemon’s hips.

He gave a breathy moan as the kiss broke. “You know what's _not_ fair?”

Ignis hummed, a question in his voice, but said nothing as he trailed tingling warm kisses along Prompto’s neck.

“That you don't seem to wear clothes… ever.” He quickly started to shift the remnants of his shirt up and over his head, desperately needing it out of the way.

The only response he received was another low bit of laughter as Ignis’s hands went to work unfastening Prompto’s pants. Somehow, those were still intact… What luck…

Once his pants were gone, Prompto had no trouble shimmying out of his underwear, but both required he release Ignis’s hips for a moment longer than he would've liked. Still, being naked was a bit of a relief for his growing need to have the daemon inside him.

Ignis carried him away from the wall and to the bed, laying him down and crawling over him. His arms and both sets of his wings encircled Prompto as his body emitted a dim glow into the dark room. He pulled a hand back between them and in a small swirl of flames, a tiny bottle appeared between his fingers. Prompto pouted.

“Show off.” He huffed and nuzzled Ignis who only grinned.

“You know you love it.” He pressed another kiss to Prompto’s neck before popping the bottle of lube open and squeezing some onto his fingers. He pressed first one finger to his human’s waiting asshole, careful of his claws, and circled it slowly.

This drew small moans from Prompto’s lips and he lifted his hips to meet Ignis’s fingers. He gave him a nod, the confirmation to continue he knew Ignis wanted.

And so Ignis continued. With the greatest care and utmost tenderness, he worked first one finger into Prompto, then two, then three. All the while, Prompto was very conscious of the claws that could so easily tear him to shreds, that could maim his insides. But he knew they wouldn't. Instead, they forced more lube inside of him with each gentle thrust until they moved easily and fluidly.

“Mmm… I think I'm ready, Iggy…” His eyes fluttered open just enough to look up at Ignis. He hadn't realized he'd closed them in the first place. But now the low light of the room seemed to sear his eyes. Or maybe that was just Ignis’s beauty. 

Ignis nodded. “Yes, I think so too.” He moaned low and pulled Prompto into his arms again.

He snuggled up into Ignis’s gentle hold before he could feel something press against his now gaping hole. He gasped.

Ignis’s cock was rough and rigid as it pushed into him. For some reason, Prompto had not expected this. Considering it had always been hidden behind the same sort of armor plating that covered Ignis’s body, its state was always a mystery though one Prompto should've figured out before now. Still, it wasn't an unwelcome sensation.

He gave a soft moan and clung tight to the daemon as he felt each bump and ridge of his cock enter him. It was so much all at once. When finally Ignis bottomed out inside him, Prompto almost couldn't believe it. It felt like some sort of fantasy themed toy made of hard plastic. But the heat the filled him was definitely that of another living individual, a fiery daemon no less. 

“Ohhh… Prompto…”

“I-Iggy… fuck-"

Slowly, Ignis pulled his hips back and Prompto could feel every ridge once more as they tugged ever so slightly against his walls. They were like barbs almost, but with smooth, rounded edges. They went in like a dream, but resisted being pulled out. And soon, Ignis was pushing back in, picking up a steady rhythm that made Prompto’s head spin.

Six, he felt good! Tension built deep inside him and spread a pleasing warmth all through his body. He let his head fall back as he cried out with each of his daemon’s thrusts. And with each of them, he felt the warmth in his body pulse hotter and hotter. But he didn't dare tell him to stop. It was too good. 

Fuck, he might _actually_ combust.

…

He couldn't exactly say he minded the thought. He was with Ignis, in his arms, filled with his cock, covered in his searing hot kisses… He didn't think there was anything in the world he wanted more than this. If he had to die tonight, well, he'd die a happy man. 

So, he kept his sounds to ones of pleasure, egging Ignis further along. 

“Prompto- ah- I'm close…”

“Inside! Ignis, please, come inside me!” He held tight to him and hooked his legs around Ignis’s hips, trying to keep him close. He didn't want to miss out on this moment. No way.

Suddenly, and with no further warning, Ignis’s hips halted, pressed tight against Prompto’s ass, as he spilled out inside him, filling his human with searing hot cum.

Prompto screamed. It was blindingly hot pain and it triggered the most overwhelming orgasm he had ever felt in his life. He panted and gasped and clung tight to Ignis, burying his face against his shoulder as if he could keep from vanishing in a puff of smoke by just getting the slightest bit closer.

Ignis seemed to be on a similar vein of thought as he growled, low and guttural, while his wings curled tight around Prompto and his arms held him firm. “I’ve got you… You're here… and I won't let you go anywhere.”

Prompto’s screams slowly faded into to gasping whimpers and moans. He squeezed his eyes shut as both the pleasure and the pain began to dull until he was left with an aching throb inside him and all over his body. “Ignis… fuck, Ignis…”

When he opened his eyes, his heart nearly stopped at the sight before him.

Ignis was staring too. But he didn't look like he usually did. In fact, nothing looked right. What was once a black room, now seemed to glow in infrared, each object as distinct as if the lights were on. And Ignis no longer gave off a dull glow. Instead, he was vibrant, blazing even. 

“Wha…?” 

The daemon nodded. “Took the words right out of my mouth.”

Prompto clung tight to Ignis and tried to find sight of his own form, but the two seemed to meld together. Which was odd. Because up until this point, they looked nothing alike. So when Prompto pulled his hand away and examined it, he was shocked to see it covered in the same dark armor plating that adorned Ignis.

“How…?”

Ignis shook his head. “I'm not sure.”

Prompto clenched a fist and felt claws press into his palm. “This is crazy… Am I-?”

Ignis nodded. “It would seem so.” He smiled now. “Which is good. Because I was a little worried I wouldn't get to keep you for eternity.”

Prompto giggled as Ignis squeezed him tighter. “Who knew fucking a daemon would turn me into one?”

“Certainly not I.”


End file.
